1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover assembly and, more particularly, to a cover assembly applied to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, requirements of various electronic devices, such as a desktop computer or a portable computer, are improving. Users not only require for efficiency of the electronic device, but also consider the beauty in appearance of the electronic device. Except for an outlook design, the user also hopes that an inner structure of the electronic device cannot be seen from outside.
Taking a desktop computer as an example, it includes a host and a display screen. The host and the display screen may be separated or integratedly formed. The user usually pays more attention to the appearance of the display screen.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional electronic device with a display screen. The electronic device 1 includes a display screen 11 and a base 12, and the display screen 11 is connected to the base 12 via a supporting element 13. The supporting element 13 can move towards the base 12 to adjust the display screen 11, accommodate the electronic device 1 and save space. An opening O is formed between the base 12 and the supporting element 13 of the electronic device 1 for the supporting element 13 to move. Thus, the inner structure in the base 12 of the electronic device 1 may be shown, which affects the beauty in appearance and makes dust accumulate.
Moreover, main components of an electronic device, such as a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, a hard disk drive and an optical disk drive, may be disposed in the base 12. Thus, if dust floats into the base 12 via the opening O, the operation of the electronic device 1 is affected.